You Cheated!
by Ryane-Foxx
Summary: "That's cheating, you wanker!" Harry and Dean aren't having an easy time dealing with their sexual tension. "It ain't cheatin', if you never said I couldn't do it!" Maybe making bets isn't always a bad thing. M/M, One-shot, dedicated to HPSlashAddict


**_Hey there! So I'm sure this isn't what any of my followers are looking for, but this was a small one-shot I wrote for my babygirl - HPSlashAddict :) Love you hun! It's PWP, and mainly focused in the SPN universe if it had to be placed. Hope you like it! :)_**

**_Warnings: Humor, language, vivid male slash; I believe that's all_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural. None of the characters belong to me, I make no profit from writing this. All rights go to the respected creators._**

**_All mistakes are my own._**

* * *

"I wonder how much longer they'll keep this up." Sam murmured to the other man – well, Angel – who was leaning against the wall next to him.

"I assure you that Dean's stubborn demeanor could keep us here all evening." Sam grumbled, gladly pulling a bitch face since Dean was too busy to comment.

"Well Harry is just as stubborn, especially when Dean goads him."

"Yes, Hadrian's temper could rival Dean's. What occurred to make such a scene before you called me?"

"Oh Cas, you should have seen it! Dean was whining like he normally does when he doesn't get his way, and Harry got fed up; totally putting on his man pants out of nowhere."

"Dean took it as a challenge to his dominance as a male, I presume?"

"Of course, Dean is too much of an idiot otherwise. So when we came across this nest of demons, he challenged Harry on who could kill more; the loser has to do most of the research for the next few cases." Castiel chuckled, looking up to watch as the two men bantered as they battled the demons.

"That is a wager Dean would gladly choose."

"Yeah, I tried to help but Harry told me to 'stand back and watch me gladly beat your brother's arse'; his words."

"That's cheating, you wanker!" Interrupted their conversation, causing them to look up and watch as Dean grinned cheekily at the smaller male.

"It ain't cheatin', if you never said I couldn't do it!" The glare Harry sent at Dean made both observers hold back laughter.

"Dean is going to lose now, isn't he?"

"Yes Sam, I do believe Hadrian is no longer going to go easy on him." Suddenly, Gabriel popped in between Sam and Castiel.

"Popcorn anyone?" He added with a grin full of mirth as a huge bucket of popcorn appeared in his hands; then they all turned back to watch the bet unfold.

(SUPERNATURAL/HP)

"You cheated Harry and you know it!" Harry smirked at Dean, his green eyes twinkling as he vanished the blood from him with a wave of his hand.

"I believe it was stated that 'it ain't cheatin', if it wasn't said it couldn't be done.'" Harry cheekily replied, grinning when Sam burst out laughing and Cas followed with soft chuckles.

"Shut up Sammy! You ain't a part of this! You too Cas!"

"Don't be such a sore loser, Dean!" Sam stuck his tongue out childishly, and Harry laughed in turn.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Sam is right Dean, you proposed the wager; therefore you are the only one at fault."

"Shut it Cas!"

"Now now Dean, no need to be nasty cause you lost…again." Harry sneered teasingly in the other man's face, making Dean lash out and pull Harry flush up against him.

"You tryin' to say something, short stuff?" The glint that entered Harry's eyes was enough to note a challenge established. Harry pressed himself even closer, getting up on his tip toes to teasingly glide his lips over Dean's.

"Yeah Caveman, I think I am."

"What did you just call me?!" Sam lost it in a fit of laughter at Harry's dubbed nickname, and Castiel stood off to the side attempting to not lose himself at the look of embarrassment on Dean's face he tried to hide. Harry squeaked, and would later deny all accusations as Dean easily lifted him in the air to toss Harry onto the bed.

"Dean!" He glared cheeks red from his mortification of how easily Dean lifted and threw him on the bed.

"I'm a caveman, huh? I'll show you a caveman; green eyes." Dean stalked over towards the bed, and Harry knew where this was going.

"Gonna show me, huh? Bring it on." Harry glanced over and saw Sam and Castiel watching on curiously about where this was going.

"Another challenge, shortie? You prepared to lose this one?" Dean stalked over to the bed still, paying no mind to the other room's participants. With a flick of his wrist the moment Dean's knees hit the bed, Harry had him up against the headboard with his hands tied. Dean's cheeks went red with frustration and he growled.

"Now this is **definitely **cheating Harry! Lemme go!" Harry smirked as he went to straddle Dean's thighs; twirling his wand in hand before tucking it back in the holster on his forearm.

"Now now Dean, I didn't cheat at all; since the rules haven't been set. So what exactly were you going to show me again love?" The lower Harry's voice went the more tension that grew in the room.

"Uhh, Cas, man I think this is our cue to leave." Cas looked over at Sam, noting the other man's sudden tension and awkward demeanor.

"What is the problem, Samuel?" Glancing over at his brother, he saw him shift his legs to slid Harry up to rest right across his lap. The darker his brother's eyes got, the quicker Sam wanted to leave.

"I'll tell you about it on the way. Takin' the car, see ya!" Sam hollered back as he grabbed Castiel by the wrist before slamming the door behind him; leaving the other two men in the thick silence.

"You're being naughty again, I'm guessin' this means I need to teach you a lesson." The darkening of Harry's jewel like eyes had Dean throbbing in his jeans.

"I dunno Dean, you tell me." With a snap of his fingers the restraints disappeared, and Dean had Harry rolled underneath him; caging the smaller male perfectly below him as he leaned forward to devour the other man's petal pink lips with his own. Quick to react, Harry leaned up into the kiss; wiggling his arms even though Dean had them pinned at the wrist. The feeling of Dean's thick cock gliding across his own through the rough fabric of jeans had him moaning into the other man's mouth; desperately pressing his hips harder to Dean's. The growl the older male emitted into the kiss had Harry shivering with lust.

"You gonna be my good boy?" The thick words were whispered in his ear as Dean made a trail of nips and kisses down Harry's neck; irritably pulling back to remove Harry's shirt before his own. A giggle escaped Harry at the noted frustration before more mewls of lust left him when Dean dragged his heavy hands down his sides; holding his body as he mapped down his chest. Burying his fingers into Dean's thick hair, he tugged and attempted to direct him down between his legs. The soft laughter that brushed across his stomach had him squirming and blushing; licking his lips and whining when Dean licked right at the skin before his jeans.

"Come on Dean, stop teasing~," Harry's eyes were blown out, a thin rim of green surrounding the dilated pupils. Dean gazed up at him, nuzzling his stomach before reaching under him to undo Harry's jeans; easily pulling them down and off the thin yet lean legs. A soft whine had built in the back of Harry's throat as Dean kissed and licked back up Harry's legs; eyes latched onto the prize standing up between Harry's hips.

"That's it green eyes, beg me." Tugging on Dean's hair again in aggravation, Harry huffed before keening loudly when Dean suddenly swallowed him whole; easily deep throating him.

"Fuck, Dean!" Harry's hips took on a mind of their own and attempted to softly buck up, his body shooting off bolts of electricity at the hot mouth sucking and licking along his cock. Dean smirked, easily keeping pace with Harry's hip; his own hands moving down to divest himself of his jeans which were beyond uncomfortable at this point. Kicking them off, his pulled off of Harry's cock, causing him to whine and tug at his hair as he chuckled. Sliding up Harry's body, he kissed him deep and hard, his cock brushing along Harry's and causing both of them to curse softly at the friction. Quickly pulling Harry's legs open, Dean hooked them over his arms; pressing his leaking cock right up against Harry's twitching entrance with a glint in his eye.

"Prep yourself." His voice was rough and hoarse with desire, his own body not able to hold back from claiming the smaller male. With a quick mumbled word Harry was slick and stretched; his mouth opening in a silent scream as Dean slid himself in to the hilt. Scrambling with his hands, he clutched at the bars of the bed, arching his back to grind his ass on Dean; moaning and whimpering as Dean quickly pulled out before slamming back in. Harry was lost for words, his mind clouded over in pleasure hinted with pain at the quick penetration. He used his hold on the bars of the headboard to buck his hips down into Dean's thrusts; the older man seemingly just as lost as himself. It'd had been days since they'd touched one another, and the sexual tension had been dealt with in provocation and betting; neither of them finding the release they needed.

"Dean, Dean, fuck, Dean please…please!" Harry was whining, his back arched so hard he was almost in half as Dean pounded directly into his prostate; his mouth coming down occasionally to leave marks on pale flesh in his hunger driven mind.

"That's it green eyes, you want it? Want me to fill you until your leaking? To fuck you until you can't move or think without my cock inside your tight little ass?" The fluttering around his cock was driving Dean to insanity, knowing Harry was quickly barreling to his climax and Dean's taunting only pressing him closer.

"Yes! Yes I want it! Want you Dean, fill me! Fuck, fill me up!" Harry was lost, delirious as his orgasm slammed into his so hard he was breathless; Dean's name spilling from his lips in a mantra.

"Fuck, Harry!" Dean cursed, burying his face in Harry's neck; bending the small male in half as he rode out his orgasm; pumping all of his cum inside Harry's twitching hole. As he lowered Harry's legs to the bed, and slowly eased from out of him; Dean couldn't stop the groan of satisfaction he got from watching his cum leak from the red abused flesh. Harry was sprawled out on the bed, chest heaving; eyes barely open and cum splattered on his chest. Leaning down, he kissed Harry thoroughly as he tucked himself beside the younger male, grinning when he curled up into his side with small happy noises. The smell of sweat and sex lingered in the air before Dean felt Harry's magic wash over them; always leaving him with chills.

"You know, you cheated." Harry murmured softly from where he was curled into Dean's side. He erupted in soft laughter, pulling Harry close and lifting his face to kiss him.

"It ain't cheatin', if you never said I couldn't do it." Dean replied with a cheeky grin, swallowing Harry's moans as his hands drifted along cooling flesh.

* * *

**_Dun dun, the end! I hope you liked it, it kept me humored and left with me a reminder that I'm not getting stale in my writing. Hoping to have other chapters for ongoing stories up soon. -RyaneFoxx_**


End file.
